A Christmas in Johto
by gootube2000
Summary: With the characters of a Fic I've yet begun, comes a nice Christmas tale, with Pokémon in-spun. But if you think that there's too little depth, gain some patience, and take a deep breath. Do not think this will be the only one, because later on I'll explain how it begun.
1. Ch1: Someone returns for Christmas

[It's been a while since I've gave up on PikaProject, it had a broken pattern I could never perfect. So I tried a new style to see how it would turn out, and I'll elaborate more to the storyline, so don't anyone pout. Should I continue with this tale anew? Don't forget to include that in your review.]

Wottney stared at the strange tree her trainer just placed in the living room.

Steevee paced around it a few times before he finally asked, "Vee vee, eevee vee?" (I give up, what it it?)

Wottney shook her head. "O-sha." (Not sure.)

Shocky glided in and landed on one of the branches. "Emo-mo-mo?" (What's with the tree?)

"Vee eevee ee vee!" (That's what we were saying!)

"Osha, oshawott Wottsha? Oshawott, osha wottwott." (Well, why don't you ask Günther? After all, you speak electricity.)

Shocky sighed at how obvious this action should have been, and then jumped in the air to land on the shoulder of her trainer, Günther.

"Hm? Something wrong, Shocky?"

The little Sky Squirrel sent a message through its cheeks to Günther. •Why is there a tree in the living room?•

"Oh, that!" Günther chuckled. "That's a Christmas Tree."

•Christmas?•

"Shocky, as much as I'd love to explain Christmas to you and the others, I have just a few more lights to put up. But I'll be back in as soon as I'm done."

"Emomomomo..." Mumbled Shocky as she flew back to the others.

Steevee was lapping a nice bowl of pokémon-safe eggnog.

With a smile, Joyce handed Shocky a glass after she landed.

After Wottney was done chugging hers, she was quick to ask, "Osha, oshawott?" (Well, what did you find out?)

"Emoo, emon emomomo, emo 'Mongame'." (Well– all I know is that it's about something called "Christmas".)

"Vee! Vee! Ee~vee vee!" (Ooh! Ooh! I heard of that!)

"Oshawott." (Then, tell us.)

"Vee eevee ee- veevee vee eevee. Eevee, vee e veeveevee eevee!" (It's a day where you get a bunch of presents, but only if you lick the face of a fat guy named Claws and tell him what you want.)

"..." Shocky had no comment.

"Oshaa... Oshawott wott osha?" (Uhh... How many bowls have you had?)

"Eevee..." (Just three...) Steevee giggled.

Shocky and Wottney both placed their cups down.

"Emomo emo, Engam?" (Say, have you seen Buenzel?)

"Oshaaa..." (Well...)

"Bui? Bui!" Cried a voice from upstairs.

Shocky flew up for a better view, only to immediately see a flash of orange crash into her face.

The two pokémon cried out as they rolled over each other down the stairs.

A box that Buenzel was carrying flew through the air.

Steevee, still a bit woozy from all of that eggnog, ran out to catch the box.

Meanwhile, Günther was helping his mom hang up the lights around the house. "Eh, try another inch to the right... Perfect! Now leave it ther-"

Suddenly, a sound of broken glass came from inside the house.

"Mom?" Called Günther.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Don't tell me you let Buenzel carry down the ornaments."

"...Why?"

"Sohn von ein Kommodore Vierundsechzig!" Günther cursed under his breath as he ran inside to see what happened.

All the pokémon in the house were gathered around a box facing the wall.

"What happened?!" Shouted Günther.

Not one pokémon spoke their own name.

"...Where's Steevee?" He asked before he noticed a small red stain in the box. "Buenzel..." Günther said in a angry, German tone.

"B-bui?" He replied in fear.

Günther smiled.

Buenzel's pupils dilated, and began to turn white with fear.

"You brought down a box of raspberries!" He laughed in his regular voice.

All the other pokémon laughed except Buenzel.

Günther turned the box around to reveal the raspberry-coated eevee.

"Evee?" (What?) Steevee asked, licking his paw.

Günther picked him up.

"I'm going to try to devolve this raspereon. As for the rest of you... Buizel, clean up this mess, Wottney and Skitter, bring down the actual ornaments (Skitter should know where it is,) and Shocky, make sure everything runs smoothly."

"Bui..." "Osha!" "Nyaa!" "Emo =-)"

Buenzel gulped.

"Come on boy, let's get you cleaned up."

"Eeveee..." Sighed Steevee as he began to squirm out and finally gave up, resting his chin on Gunther's arm. "Vee..."

Buenzel looked at the box with raspberry juice seeping out of it. "Bui buibui?" (What should I do?)

Shocky glided in a circle through the kitchen, and came back with a Zhamtow sponge, and a jumbo cup. "Emomomo." (You have what you need.) "Emo!" (Now CLEAN!) She said in an evil tone.

Buenzel got to work as fast as he could.

Wottney and Skitter climbed their way up the stairs, and walked into the closet on the right, there was one box labeled 'ornaments' but neither could read.

"Oshawott?" (Well, is this it?) Asked Wottney.

"Nya." (Yes.) Skitter immediately replied.

"Osha- Oshawott?" (How do we get it down?)

"Nyaaaa–..." (Uhhhh–...)

"Osha." Wottney sighed.

They tried starting by pushing the box out of the closet. Wottney slid her tail between the wall and the box, and managed a few inches.

"*Osh* Osha, oshawott wott?" (*gasp* How many ornaments are there?)

"Nya nya nya nyanya..." (It wasn't this heavy last time...) Skitter pondered.

"Osha, oshawott wott, oshawott." (Besides, what's the point, anyway?)

Skitter tried to walk over to Wottney, but ran into another wall.

"Oshawott." (Don't hurt yourself.)

"Nyaaaa." (I got this!)

Skitter's sight was never all that good, but he was never one to give up, so he began to pull one end of the box with his tail.

With the two pokémon working together, they finally got the box out of the room.

"Nya nyanya nya." (Now we get it down the stairs.)

"...Osha." ( [Roughly understood as "Atari"?] )

Günther rinsed Steevee off, then used a towel to dry him off. "There we go, all nice and clean."

Steevee jumped into Gunther's lap to lick his face.

"Hahaha! Come on Steevee, let's see how everyone's doing."

"Eevee!" Cheered Steevee.

What happened next almost seemed to happen in slow motion for everyone. Günther walked into the kitchen with Steevee in his arms, Shocky was torturing Buenzel, and Wottney and Skitter pushed the box off the ledge.

The front door opened, and a loud, strong voice called out, "Leo, catch that!"

Just then, a Luxio jumped out and caught the box with its jaws, and landed on the kitchen table.

"Leo?!" Shouted Günther, being careful not to squish Steevee in his arms. "That can only mean-"

"Frohe Weihnachten!"

"Dad!" Günther cried out with joy ran out to go hug his father's cold yet warm winter coat. (After placing Steevee down, of course.)

"Ah Günther, it's so great to see you again! I assume these are all your pokémon?"

"Yep. Up there's Wottney. The one gliding around the house is Shocky. And this cute little fella on the couch is Steevee."

"E-evee!" Laughed Steevee.

"And that's it?" Asked Gunther's father.

"Well we also got Buenzel over there. And I've was in Unova for a couple months looking for his trainer."

"Ah, traveling around just like your old man."

"Well, you're not that old in my book." Said Günther's mom, closing the front door that let in a draft.

"I would rather go with cold man." Günther punned.

Everyone in the house either laughed or sighed.

[And so it was that way, that Helmfreid returned before Christmas day. But something missing, I assure, that will make this tale seem like much more. For Günther's dad won't be the only to come, but you'll just have to wait, my writing's not done.]


	2. Ch2: A Friendly Return

[Last we left off, a family was reunited. But there wasn't much in specific to be sighted. That was a tale, and I liked where it's going, but let's start off somewhere else that it's snowing.]

Once the boat docked, they began to let the passengers off and a girl was with her mom and an Glaceon. The girl's name was Julianne Róis, but most people call her Julie. She arrived in Johto to visit her grandfather for the holidays, and nothing more.

"So where do go now mom?" Asked Julie, giving her Glaceon a gentle pet.

"Now we're just going to take a taxi to grandpa's." Her mother replied.

Julie looked at saw a sign not far from where they were standing that read, 'Taxis Cabs out for the weekend. Have a nice Christmas!' And simply gestured in its direction.

"What is it sweet-... Oh."

"Now what?"

Her mom looked around and stopped the nearest person. "Uh, excuse me, do you know where the nearest city is?"

The man happily replied, "Why, that would be Cherrygrove City. It's on the way to where I'm going, would you like a ride?"

"No thanks, we'll just wal-"

"Look, Mom, it's snowing!" Blurted Julie.

The man looked at a nearby television screen. "You sure you don't need a ride? It'll awfully snowy real soon."

Julie's mother sighed. "Well, looks like it's our best option for now. I suppose Grandpa could stand to wait another couple days."

"Come on, Glaceon." Directed Julie.

Glaceon knew from experience that whenever she said that, an adventure was about to begin. "Glace!"

The three girls [Oh, forgot to mention, Glaceon's a girl.] piled up in the back seat.

The man got into the driver's seat, and a scraggy let itself into the front seat.

The scraggy looked back and held up a hand. "Scraggy-srag!" (Howdy-do!)

"Glace, gla!" (Fine, thanks!)

"Pardon me, I'm afraid none of us has introduced. The name's Christopher, call me Chris. This is my partner, Scraggy."

"Scrag!"

"Well my name is Alice."

"My name's Julie, and this Glaceon."

"Nice to meet y'all." Chris cheerfully said as he started the car. "It won't be long before we get there, so why don't you nice folk say what you're doing here in Johto?"

"Well, at first we were going to go see Grandpa up in Ecruteak City..." Julie started.

"But then we saw that the taxis didn't run on Saturdays." Finished her mom.

"Sounds like you would've been in a taxi for most of the day." Chris noted.

"Well, that's just what may have happened."

The remainder of the trip consisted mostly of pokémon conversation.

"Scraggy, scraggy sragsrag?" (So what do you do with your trainer?)

"Glace gla, Glaceon gla-glace." (We mostly participate in competition-type things.)

"Scraggy scrag." (So I see.)

"Glace?" (And you?)

"Scrag. Scraggy scrag." (That... Is a secret.)

"Gla! Glace..." (Hm! No fair.) Glaceon huffed.

Julie knew something was wrong and pet Glaceon once more.

Chris suddenly stopped the car. "We're here."

Everyone but Chris got out of the car.

"Get back here, Scrag, this ain't our stop!"

"Scragscrag!.." (Whoopsie!..)

"Thanks again for driving us over here, Chris." Alice said with a smile.

"Ah, don't mention it. It's real nice around here in Johto in general. You can probably even go ask someone here where you can find a hotel for the night."

"All right, goodbye."

"Bye!"

"Scraggy!" (Goodbye!)

"Glace!" (See ya!)

Chris drove off into the snow, and it was just the three girls again.

"Cherrygrove City. A city where you can smell small flowers and a sea breeze." Julie read.

"All I can smell someone's casserole." Her mom commented.

Glaceon's stomach growled, and she then began to follow the scent.

"Glaceon!" Shouted Julie, (quite hungry, herself.)

Eventually the three of them made it to a well-lit house at the corner of a street.

"Well, we needed ask for a hotel, anyway. Might as well try here." Stated Alice.

Julie knocked on the door, and a boy opened it. A familiar boy with purple slippers. "Julianne?!"

"Günther?!"

The two of the were quiet for an awkward moment.

"So, what brings you to Johto?"

"I- uh. We just came to see grandpa and, well, the taxis are out for the weekend."

"No, well, not quite..."

"Huh?" Asked Julie and her mother.

"Sorry to say, but the taxis aren't coming back 'till January. There's been a huge accident involving a bunch of donphan."

"Now what?" Julie asked her mother.

Günther opened the door a bit wider. "You know, I could ask my parents if it'd be okay for you to stay for a little."

"Really?" Asked Julie.

"Well, I don't know, I-" Her mother started.

"Well I think it's a great idea!" Günther's dad said walking up from behind his son.

"Oh... Alright." Said Alice.

"Then come on in! We have casserole."

Glaceon ran as fast as her paws could take her at the sound of that word, only to realize she wasn't the only one after it.

Steevee was standing on a cardboard box to get his paws on (or in) some casserole.

"Glaceon?" (Need some help?)

Steevee looked at Glaceon, and tilted his head and ears. "Evee... Eevee vee vee?" (Wait... Have we met?)

"Gla... Glaceon glace, Glacae?" (Umm... Isn't your name... Steevee?)

"*vee* Eevee! Eevee vee ve-!" (*gasp* Of course! Our trainer met at-)

Steevee stopped when their stomachs growled simultaneously.

"Glaceo!" (Let's get that food!)

"Vee!" (Right!)

Glaceon stood on the box to give Steevee a boost.

Steevee got his paws on the pan. "Ee-vee!" (Yeah, boy!)

Buenzel was walking through the kitchen and tripped on the box, making Glaceon lose her balance, collapsing the box, and throwing the casserole on the floor.

Glaceon and Steevee looked at the floor, and their stomachs growled.

"Gla..." "Vee..." (Meh...)

Günther walked into the kitchen. "Steevee..."

"Vee?..."

"...Could you scoot to the right a little?" He asked with a smirk.

Steevee was surprised by this reaction, and did as his trainer had asked of him.

Günther took a plate from the cabinets, and walked over to the scattered casserole. "You two don't mind if I-?"

"Eevee..." (Okay...) "Gla...ceo." (Uh... Go ahead.)

Günther scooped a little casserole onto the plate, and walked over to his father.

"Yes Günther? Oh! You brought some casserole. Thanks!"

Günther tried not to smile too big.

"Wait... You didn't do anything to this casserole did you?"

"What? No! I promise that I did nothing to your casserole."

Helmfreid raised an eyebrow, then shrugged his shoulders before taking a bite.

Suddenly Steevee and Glaceon burst into laughter, only for Günther to join them shortly afterwards.

"What's so funny?"

Günther began laughing so hard he barely managed to say, "Boden Auflauf!"

Helmfreid rushed into the kitchen to see what Günther was saying, 'Floor Casserole.'

Suddenly, laughter filled the house from everyone but Helmfreid.

[And with another welcome, this tale's that much more awesome. But if you honestly believe that one more friend means that this is the end, then it means you haven't caught on to the trend. I'll continue this until it's done, and I assure you, I find it fun. And if you like it too, tell me more in your review.]


	3. Ch3: Jolly Appearance, Short Magic

[I had writer's block for a rather short time, but now I'm back with yet another rhyme. This is late, which was simply fate, so I wish no one gives me hate. Last time was a surprise appearance of Róis, what comes next depends on how this goes.]

Everyone was sitting near the warm fire as they were watching a 20th Century Delphox film, when all of a sudden Günther felt a sudden and sharp chill. As a calming reveal, it turned out to just be Glaceon, with Steevee not far behind. Glaceon leaned against her trainer, and Steevee curled up in Günther's lap.

As Günther gently pet the little pokémon, he turned to ask Julie, "So how did you evolve your eevee into Glaceon?"

Julie smiled and placed down a small cooling mat for Glaceon. "Well, back when she was Eevee, we were traveling with a friend of mine who has gotten us in to trouble a couple times, and we were walking around in the mines in Twist Mountain."

"I think I can see where this is going, but what does this have to do with Glaceon?"

"Alright, so- I walking with Eevee on my shoulder, when all of a sudden she decides to go running off somewhere. I remember that we ran into an area that collapsed beneath our feet. When we woke up the entire cave was freezing! And then we saw it, the ice stone. It was cold to be anywhere near it, but it was a beautiful crystal. I saw that Eevee took one more paw-step before looking back, almost as if to ask me if she should. Then, I gave her a little nod, and she touched the stone."

"What happened after that?"

Julie tried to think back to the moment. "I can only remember Glaceon and I being dragged by security to meet up with my friend once again."

"Cool."

"Do you plan to evolve Steevee anytime soon?"

"Well, we considered it a few times, but whenever we tried the stone we were looking for was suddenly out of stock or nowhere to be found. But neither of us are complaining, right Steevee?"

"Evee!" Steevee agreed.

Wottney walked up to Günther. "Oshawott?"

Günther looked at the little otter by his hand. "Am I forgetting something again, Wottney?"

"Osha, wott osha."

Shocky glided her way to the top of the tree. "Emo, emomomo?!"

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell everyone what's even going on."

Steevee perked up his ears, Emolga glided down to Günther's shoulder, Wottney eagerly stood on her toes, Buenzel fell down when he tried to lean in, and Skitter and Glaceon sat patiently, as they already had a good understanding of Christmas.

Günther tried to start off the story, only to realize that he was terrible when it came to telling stories. "...Alright, Skitter, Plan B."

"Nya-a." Skitter confirmed before changing the channel to an old stop motion film that told the story far better than even Günther could have.

By the time the movie was over, it was time for everyone to go to bed.

Emolga remained on the Christmas tree as she slept, Wottney had her own miniature bed set upstairs, and Glaceon fell asleep on her little cooling mat next to Julie in the guest room.

Steevee curled up in his little bed in the corner of Günther's room, where just before he went to sleep, he spotted a shadow of a sleigh in the sky being pulled by a Stantler. "Evee?" (Santa?) He mumbled, slowly standing up. Now determined, Steevee decided to go downstairs without waking anyone up. When he got there, the man in the red coat himself was there.

"Hoho, well what have we here?" Santa quietly laughed. "Steevee, what are you doing up so late? You should be sleeping."

"E- Evee, eevee ee vee." (I... Just wanted to see you, Santa.)

The jolly old man smiled, he knew the little pokémon was of young, true heart. "Well Steevee, how would you like to see what it's like up there?"

"E... eevee?" (O-on the sleigh?)

"Yes, on the sleigh."

Steevee's gasped in glee so loud, he almost woke up Shocky, which oddly made the tree lights flicker a little. Steevee calmed down and shook his head, backing away. "Eev... Eevee." (I... I can't.)

"I see, you want to be with all your friends so you can all enjoy it together."

Steevee slowly nodded his head.

Santa smiled. "Günther trained you well." He said before snapping his fingers.

Steevee was suddenly in his bed again, unsure if what he saw was a dream, but either way, everyone in the house that night had the same dream as Steevee. Riding in a sleigh big enough for everyone with Santa, traveling the World.

The next morning on Christmas Day, the tree had presents for everyone.

Wottney got her new scalchop, Buenzel got some safety gear (for outside-battle use, obviously), Skitter's gift was a bell, but it got stuck in his tail. Günther got a Pluseo & Minuni poster, and Julianne got a Pixelmon hoodie.

Throughout all the commotion, Steevee couldn't find his present.

After Glaceon got her new tiara on, she walked over to Steevee, seeing he hasn't found his. "Gla-a?" (Steevee?)

Steevee just sighed, curled up, and let his ears drop.

Glaceon look all around the tree, it really wasn't there. But just then, by her right ear, she felt a slight chill. [In her case a nicer temperature.] The problem was that the only thing there was the window. (Or is it?) She pulled the curtain back to see another gift. Although she couldn't read, she took a wild guess.

Steevee's ears perked up when he saw Glaceon place the (pretty big) gift in front of him.

Günther looked at the tag; it was folded, several times. When he unfolded it, he saw it was a note. He decided he'd read it aloud in his best Santa voice. " 'Dear Steevee, you now know just how many children and pokémon there are in this world, and of all of them, you were the hardest one of all to choose a gift for. It's without doubt that the one thing you care most is your friends, so here something that'll last them about a month, and with you -hoho- perhaps a week. -SC' "

Eevee was more eager than ever to get this gift open. He scratched and gnawed the box until it was revealed that Santa gave Steevee eggnog flavored ice cream.

Günther looked at the bottom of the letter. " 'P.S. Just eat the ice cream. Günther's mom bought the wrong brand of egg nog.' "

Joyce covered her mouth in embarrassment while Steevee ate ice cream like there was no tomorrow. Glaceon had previously dazed off as she was focused on the thought she found the gift in the most unlikely place, but immediately snapped out of it when she realized there was ice cream. The two pokémon treated the box as claimed territory, sending smaller containers everywhere.

Before long, everyone had just about enough ice cream for one day. Most of the pokémon made a bit of a mess.

Günther got their attention, and led them to the bathtub. "Well, you three, that was your first Christmas."

The pokémon just smiled as Günther scrubbed the ice cream out of their fur.

"Who's ready to get back to adventure?"

"Evee!" "Emo!" "Osha!" They cheered.

"We'll be back in Unova in a week or so, we still need to find Buenzel's trainer." He said as he took the pokémon out of the bathtub one at a time to dry them. "But until then..."

They eagerly waited on the end of this sentence.

"Who's up for New Years?"

The three pokémon shared a look of confusion and curiosity.

[And with that Christmas is over. For the Rois' way back they met a man with a snover. New Years, although better than last year, the amount of magic couldn't compare, not even near. Buenzel played made little recent impact, and was no complainer, but what he'd like most is to again see his trainer.]

[Alright, that's enough rhyng for now. Sorry if this seemed a bit rushed, I just wanted to finish it as close to Christmas as I could. As for the characters I used here, I'm going to hold off from using them until I can think of a good plot. In the meantime I have another fanfic coming up that involves the initials DC.]


End file.
